The New Titans
by TheLittleKim13
Summary: Visitors from the nth dimension have arrived at the Tower...OC-Rabin and Robin and Raven...the fun begins!


**I do not own the Titans, but Rabin is mine!**

**The New Titans**

_Rabin's Story_

**They came today.**

**The visitors from the **_**n**_**th dimension.**

**Robin says that they might be able to join the team.**

**I don't think so. Neither does Raven, my sister.**

"Can someone get the door?" Robin yelled. "I am busy. Rabin?"

"On it!" I yelled. I raced to the door. "Uh…. Robin? Are these the people that you have been expecting all week?" My brother came up behind me.

"Yes. Now shush." he said to me. He smiled to the visitors, "Welcome to Titan Tower. I am Robin and this is my little sister Rabin." he said. Robin nudged me to smile. He continued, "Come in and meet the other Titans. You must be tired from your journey. Rabin, can you round up the team?" he asked me. I nodded; glad to get away from the visitors. No offense to them, but they smelled.

I found B.B. and Cy in the game room. I told them to report to the kitchen, and then went to go find my sister and Star.

Starfire was in her room. I relayed the message that Robin wanted her to go to the kitchen because he had some people that he wanted the team to meet. I also asked her where my sister was. She said that Raven could be either in her room or on the roof meditating. I tried Raven's room. No one was there. I tried the roof. Same status as the room. There was only one place where Raven could have gone: to Azareth.

I sat on the edge of the roof and chanted "Azareth Metrion Zenthos!" Soon, I was in my hometown. I raced through the streets at the same rate that my heart was pounding. Finally, I found my sister.

"Rae, you need to come home. Robin's people from the _n_th dimension arrived today just now." I told her, running up. As I approached Raven, I noticed how she was crunched into a ball, and her cloak was white.

"Raven?" I asked, crouching beside my older sister. I could see her shoulders shaking up and down.

"Rae, what's wrong?" I said, reaching out to my sister. No answer. No pull away. "Raven?"

Her amethyst eyes looked up at me. She was still shaking. I instantly knew what was going on.

"That serious?" I wondered aloud. She nodded. "Do you want Mom?" Another nod. "Come on." This time a shake. "Raven, you need to come." She looked up at me again.

"I don't want to leave you. Now, come on!" I said, trying not to get mad at my sister. I pulled her to her feet. We took off toward home. It was mainly me running and pulling Raven after me, but finally we made it.

"Mom! Where are you?!?" I yelled, pulling my sister after me, "Mom?'

"May I help you?" a man asked me. He was dressed totally in white, the normal clothing for the people of Azareth.

"Do you know where Arielle is?"

"Yes. Follow." the man said, briskly walking down one of the halls leading from the main room. After positioning Raven on my back, I sprinted after him.

We reached what looked like a room for meditating. A woman, also clothed completely in white, was sitting in one corner of the chamber.

The man said, "That is Arielle. Call if you need anything else." And with that, he left.

"Mom? Raven needs help." I moved toward the woman. Raven enforced the grip around my neck. I helped her slide off my back and walked toward my mother.

"Rabin? What are you doing here? Are you here alone? Where's Robin and Raven? Are they okay?" My mom pulled me into her arms.

"Mom, Raven needs help. She can't get back to Titan Tower. I don't want to leave her while I go and get Robin. The only person I could think of is you. Can you help her?"

"Yes. Leave Raven here with me. I will send for you when I am done." she said, letting go of me. I turned to my sister.

"Raven, Mom can help you. I am going to leave you with her, okay?" I received a nod. "See you later."

I left my mom and sister. Racking my mind for a map of Azareth, I roamed the hallways, looking for a library of some sort. After an hour had come and gone, a guard told me I was needed in the transportation chamber.

When I reached the room, my sister was already there, standing without support. We made eye contact, then she extended her arms out. I fell into them, happy that my mom did a good job and my sister was back.

We teleported back to T-Tower, where Robin was frantically searching for the two of us. He was leaving my room when we arrived.

I ran toward my brother and tackled him from behind. Raven helped me dog pile Robin. It was just like when I was a toddler. Either Robin or Raven and I would tackle the other. At age thirteen, I am officially a Teen Titan, but before, I lived with the Titans because it was dangerous for me in Azareth. Way dangerous for a toddler. So Mom asked Robin (more like beseeched him) to let me live with the Titans. He, knowing the conditions, agreed after a period of time. And that is the reason why I lived with the Teen Titans before I turned thirteen.

Robin groaned from the combined weight of my sister and me, but I knew that he could still breathe, even with Raven and me on top of him. I rolled off and onto the floor beside him.

* * *

Please press the button and let me know what you think! 


End file.
